Somewhere Only We Know
by Adrienne Forbes
Summary: Set after the season 3 crossover. It's about the consequences of Mark's visit. MADDISON.


Addison Montgomery returned to her Los Angeles beach house after a long day at the practice. She felt completely and utterly exhausted after the day she had, with patient consults and two emergency surgeries. Right now she could finally relax and wind down, but she still had this sick feeling in her stomach, it was probably from not eating today and so decided to just order a pizza.

Just as she was about to head upstairs and have a long shower her mobile started to ring. She stared at the called ID and noticed that it was Mark Sloan. Addison wondered if it was about Sloan and the baby after she operated on them about two months ago, but she knew that everything had to be ok, her operation was textbook. Addison then thought about the steamy night that her and her former lover had shared together and then her mind drifted to the nights before that and their questionable past. In that moment Addison Montgomery asked herself what if. What if Mark had stayed with her? What if she had kept the baby? Would she be happy? Would she be living the life that she had always dreamt of? It's true that she could have had it all with Derek but in her heart the two of them were just drifting away from each other and would always just be eternal friends who once loved each other. Mark Sloan however was exactly like her, they were just two broken souls in this confusing world trying to find their place. She had loved Mark, she had tried to make things work but there was always that one thing that kept coming between them and Addison knew that it was always going to be the same. Mark Sloan was always the same. As she snapped out of her reverie, Addison answered her mobile.

"Addison, it took you long enough to answer. I was beginning to think that you weren't there." Mark said into the speaker.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I just had something on my mind that's all." She answered, yes it was true that right now Addison had a lot of things on her mind.

"Is it anything you want to talk about, you know I'm always here if you need me." Questioned Mark, he knew that something was up he was always like that with Addison even when she didn't say anything at all.

"No, it's nothing too important. Anyway you're deflecting, what is it exactly that you wanted to speak about? You know because I remember you calling me, not the other way around." Addison was quickly trying to cover up her tracks so she quickly snapped back into professional mode because she was aware that Mark could always sense when her guard was down.

"I just wanted to say thank you again Addie, for everything I mean. I just owe you my whole world and I don't know how to ever repay you for saving Sloan and the baby."

"Mark, don't be like that! I know that we would do anything for each other, you're one of my dearest and closest friends. But that's not why you're calling is it."

"Addison why do you always think that there is some underlying reason to me calling and thanking you?"

"Well, because you're Mark Sloan and Mark Sloan doesn't just call and thank anyone these days or in fact ever when I come to think about it."

Just then as Mark was about to reply Addison suddenly felt her stomach drop and quickly fled to the bathroom. She leant over the toilet seat and emptied out the contents of her stomach, hurling violently into the bowl. Vomiting for Addie in the past few days was quite frequent and she had gotten exhausted quite easily even on the slowest of days.

"Addie, Addison are you there?" the phone screeched. Mark could hear her spewing in the receiver and he was getting increasingly worried for his good friend.

Addison picked up the phone from the ground and replied.

"Yes Mark, sorry about that. It's probably just a bug, you know it's been going around lately you should probably get yourself checked. Now what was the actual thing that you were calling ..."

As she was about to finish the sentence the next onslaught of nausea came and she hunched over the bowl once again. Everything was making her sick and she couldn't understand why. It was with that, that she apologized to Mark and hung up the phone.

The next day Addison entered Oceanside Wellness Center and made her way to her office. She hurriedly walked into her office so that she could sit down and put her head on the desk. Unaware of all this, her best friend Naomi saw her and followed the red head into her office shortly after.

"What's going on?" Nai asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing is going on Nai, I just feel a little sick but I'll be ok. I have my green juice and it makes me happy and I'll get through today. Anyway if it was anything it's probably just a cold."

"Let me see have you been suffering from nausea, vomiting, exhaustion, sensitivity to smell and missed your period?" Naomi judging by the state of her friend knew exactly what was going on but with who that was the question.

"Yeah, but Nai you and I both know that something like that is virtually impossible for me I mean come on and I had my perio..." She couldn't remember when her last period was, oh god she didn't know. Could this actually be happening? Could Addison Montgomery be pregnant?

"So you can't remember when your last period was and you're practically glowing? I would say that one could come to the conclusion that you are pregnant luckily you work in a medical practice specializing in fertility so you'd think that there may be a pregnancy test or two lying around. Of course we can also confirm it with a blood test if you still don't believe me."

That afternoon the two friends sat in Addison's office anxiously awaiting the results of the blood test. The two sticks came out positive and Addison knew that the test would say that too.

"So I think that the larger question at hand is who is that father?" Naomi asked, she wanted to know all of the juicy details.

"Well the last person that I remember sleeping with was Pete, oh my god it can't be Pete!" Addison was terrified, what if it was Pete what would Violet say? What would Pete say? It was true that the two of them with Lucas were trying to play happy families, but if this was true everything was moving way too fast.

Just as Naomi was about to reply Dell handed her the test results. Addison tried to peek but Nai hid the piece of paper.

"Nope, try again." Naomi said with a huge grin on her face.

"What do you mean, Nai? Pete is the only person it's not like I was sleeping with half of Los Angeles!" Addison squeaked. "Plus it's my results and as my doctor you have a legal obligation to tell me!"

"Try two months ago, in this office, with a side of questionable pasts." Nai replied.

"Oh my god, it can't. What is he going to say? He's in a relationship with a Grey no less I can't do this to him." Addison felt her stomach drop, Mark Sloan was the father of her baby. She placed a hand on her stomach and a tear escaped from her eye.

"I can't, Nai. He's happy and I don't want to take that away from him. I've already done enough, he doesn't deserve this."

Naomi could see her friend break right in front of her and all she could do was hold her. Addison had been through so much already and deserved to be happy. She had travelled all the way to Los Angeles in search of change to escape from the troubles of Seattle and to find love once again. All she wanted was a baby and as much as Nai had tried she couldn't give her best friend what she wanted and convinced Addison to accept happiness without a child. Now her dream was finally coming true but her friend couldn't be happy because she knew of all of the consequences from it and the lives of the people directly affected by it.

"Are you going to tell him? You have to at some point he has a right to know about his child Addison."

"No, I'm not. I can't do this to him. It's my choice and I want him to be happy. I'm perfectly happy to raise this child on my own. I can raise this child on my own."

"Addison, you can't do this. Mark has a right to know!"

"Watch me and you can't tell him Nai, or I swear I'll run and the two of you will never hear from me again."

Addison then stormed out of the office, she couldn't deal with all of this. Mark was happy, he had a new family and had finally moved on from Addison. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize this, even if it meant that she had to do this by herself.

Addison sat down on her couch and thought about her life. So many things had happened in the last few years and she questioned what going to happen next. She loved Mark Sloan and she was going to love this baby. Naomi did have a point that it was Mark's child and that he did have a point but Mark had moved on, he was happy and who was she of all people to take that away from him. She knew that loving someone was spending the rest of their lives together and going above and beyond for them. This kind of love was different though, maybe it was through maturity or maybe it was through the two's deep and profound connection with each other but Addison Montgomery knew that the best way to love Mark Sloan was to let him go.

This was her life now, she couldn't help but smile with what this baby would bring into her life, happiness, love, joy and companionship. She walked upstairs to the mirror in her bedroom and lifted her shirt. She gazed at her bare stomach and even though she could not see a noticeable bump she started talking to it.

"I know that you're still the size of a peanut and that you haven't developed ears to hear this, but I am your mommy and I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you and you'll never be alone. Daddy loves you too but even though he isn't here right now he sends his love and will be there for you too. I will go above and beyond for you and I would give my life for you."

3 months later

Oceanside Wellness Center was the bustling and thriving practice that it once was before and the cliental was higher than it ever was. A cheerful Addison Montgomery walked through the main foyer into her office sporting a thick winter coat with purple maternity top that just hid her cute baby bump. Everyone at the practice was happy with her and even though some didn't agree with the decision that she made, they all respected her and knew that she was capable enough to do this on her own. She set her bag down on her desk and went through her messages, it seemed that she had no patients that morning so she was free to do whatever she wished. That was until Dell knocked on her door.

" Addison you have a visitor should I let them in?" Dell asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Um, yeah who is it?" Addison replied.

But before the Neonatal surgeon could reply she heard a familiar voice that made her heart drop.

"Red, so you think that you can ignore me?" Mark Sloan said as he pushed past Dell and made his way into Addison's office.

"Mark, oh my god. What are you doing here?" Addison asked quizzically.

She couldn't understand why he was here. Did Naomi tell him? Did someone else tell him? Oh she was going to kill Naomi, she wasn't prepared for this at all. Luckily she hadn't taken off her coat so her secret was safe for a little longer.

"Well we used to talk so frequently and you just stopped all of a sudden and I was worried Red. Come on we were such good friends a few months ago what happened?"

"Mark, things just got busy around here and there was a lot of work that I had to catch up on. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch as frequently as I should. But that's not why you're here, you wouldn't just drop everything and just leave now. Plus aren't things good with the preschooler?" Addison said trying as hard as she could to change the subject.

"Ahhh,I can't lie to you Red you always see right through me. I'm here to do a lecture for some medical conference in the city about reconstructive skin flaps and my new surgical technique. As for Lexie, things aren't good. In fact things aren't there at all we broke up and I realized that we were just too different and that she would never really understand me, not like you did Red." Mark said as he gave his token McSteamy smile.

"What do you say I take you out for dinner tonight, just like old times?"

"I don't know Mark I'm kind of swamped with work at the moment." She said as her face remained calm but her insides tensed up.

"Come on Red, it's me. I came all of this way for you and I know where you live so it's either dinner or I'll randomly turn up at your house. What will it be?"

"Dinner it is then. I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go to that new restaurant near your favourite bar."

Mark couldn't stop smiling as he hugged the redhead, she was practically glowing when he saw her. She was so beautiful and he couldn't comprehend why. Addison would always be an important part of his life. They were just like two old souls who always ended up with each other. Lexie wasn't like Addison, she was just someone that he tried to commit to but in the end still had these intense feelings for Addison. She was too young and wanted to see the world and should be able to. Addison on the other hand was just like him, the two of them had lived and had matured together she understood what he needed and he understood what she needed. He wanted his friend back and he was going to do everything in his power to get that back.

"Naomi Bennet, I am going to kill you!" Addison said as she barged into the the doctor's office. "How could you invite him, I told you that I didn't want him in my life and I thought that you off all people could understand that!"

"Addison, I didn't call him. This was his decision, for all you know he has no clue about the fact that you're carrying his child." The doctor replied. "So are you going to tell him now?"

"We're going out to dinner tonight, I might tell him. I still don't know ok." Addison stammered as she burried her hands in her face. "What if he freaks out and leaves? What if he hates me? I know that I haven't been the best of friends with him, but I can't lose him forever."

Naomi walked over to her friend and gave her a comforting hug, she knew that this was a lot to take in for anyone, let along Addison who was so fragile after everything that she had been through.

Dinner had been as success as Mark was still oblivious to her bump and simply continued talking about his new found success. When he asked why she wasn't drinking she said that it was part of her new holistic lifestyle approach and when he commented on her glowing complexion she said it was a consequence from living in Los Angeles for too long. Addison couldn't help but smile as the old memories of New York resurfaced and so too did the old feelings. Could she be falling for Mark Sloan again? No this couldn't be, she couldn't do that to him, it wasn't fair. Everything was perfect until they headed to his hotel room.

Being the good friend that she was Addison made sure that everything was ok with Mark and that he would settle down nicely in his suite. That's when all hell was going to break loose.

"So I guess I should go now, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and settled in." Addison wanted to get out of there she couldn't say it she froze.

"No Red, why don't we tear one out for old time's sake?"

"Mark I really don't think that you want to..." Before she could finish her sentence she grabbed her stomach, she had a sudden surge of pain in her abdomen.

That's when it all clicked for Mark as Addison put her hands on her ever present bump whilst cringing in pain.

"Addison, you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Mark said.

"I didn't want to burden you Mark you were happy and I didn't want to interfere with your life."

Mark began to raise his voice, she was pregnant with his baby and wasn't going to even tell him. How could she do something like this? " You had no right to keep this from me, what you were going to raise the child by yourself? You don't know what I've been going through and you, you. I can't even believe you Addison Montgomery, I thought that you were better than this." Mark yelled at the redhead. He continued to pace the hotel room smashing things in his path, punching vases, tearing paintings off of the wall and finally punching the wall next to Addison.

She shrieked in fear. What had she done? He had completely lost it and it was all her fault. Never had she seen a side of him this terrifying and she just wanted to run.

Mark looked at the redhead crying on the floor, trembling at his every movement. She was actually scared of him. He watched her as she stared at the ground, tears escaping from her eyes and holding her stomach. Mark had only seen her like this when Derek left her and he couldn't believe that it was happening again. He walked up to her and apologized.

"No Mark, I need to get out of here! I can't deal with you I'm sorry but I can't." Addison said as she fled the hotel room. She felt as though she was running for her life, Mark Sloan was always a gentle man and that in there was not Mark Sloan and she feared for her life and the life of her unborn child. This could not be happening, she could hear Mark attempting to follow her and she frantically pressed the close button on the elevator door to take her away from this terrible place.

Addison sped home trying to avoid the incoming calls on her mobile. She couldn't deal with Mark right now she just wanted to go to bed and sleep through everything. Another stabbing pain ached in her abdomen, all of this stress wasn't good for the baby and she just needed to get home. The car quickly turned into the drive way and Addison ran into her house sobbing.

Mark was following close behind, he needed to make amends, plus he had consumed quite a bit of alcohol during the dinner so he had an extra bit of liquid courage. He wanted answers damn it and he was going to get them one way or another. He then found Addison's drive way and also turned in sharply. Mark ran to the front door and began to bang and screaming hoping that Addison would hear him.

Addison could hear Mark banging and screaming and knew that he was mad. She wanted to open the door but feared what he was going to do next. She was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, when she was about to go upstairs to where he couldn't see her. But as she was about to go, the stabbing pain appeared again, spreading all through her body, she began convulsing and then everything went black.

Mark Sloan heard the sound of broken glass come from the kitchen and ran to the back of Addison's house to the glass doors. He was screaming and could see her cold and lifeless body on the ground. As the banging got louder and louder he began to scream out to her in the hopes that she would answer him.

Next door Naomi was dropping off Maya at Sam's house when they both heard the noise, the yelling, the shattering glass and the banging. Naomi told Maya to stay inside whilst her and Sam sprinted next door. When they arrived they saw a shattered back door with a bloody Mark Sloan holding an unconscious Addison Montgomery. Naomi took in the scene, broken glass everywhere, the pool of blood coming from her best friend and the tears falling from Mark Sloan's eyes.

Sam quickly called 911, whilst Naomi tried to find the source of the bleeding. The baby was in distress and they needed to go into surgery immediately.

Sam and Mark sat in silence in the waiting room of Saint Ambrose. The two of them staring at the ground and trying to take everything in. Mark hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the hospital. This was all his fault, if he hadn't yelled, hadn't followed her or tortured her over the baby they would be fine, the baby would be fine. All of these thoughts came rushing through his head. What if there was no baby? What if there was no Addison? No, no that won't happen, that can't happen. They had to be fine.

"Mark Sloan?" The doctor said walking out of the theatre. She suffered severe hemorrhaging and dehydration. All of that in conjunction with a number of other factors such as her age and stress levels weren't good for the fetus, you can go a see her now she was in recovery but you'll be able to find her in her room now.

"Thank you," That was all that Mark Sloan could say before he rushed out of the waiting area an into Addison's room. Sam followed closely behind just in case he got himself into trouble along the way, who knew what was going to happen in his current state.

As they made there way around the corner, Mark saw a pale, sleeping Addison lying lifeless in the hospital bed. He immediately burst into tears at the site of his former lover and child's mother. Naomi put Addison's chart down and took it was her cue to leave. Her and Sam needed to get home to Maya and knew that the only thing that would benefit anyone was to leave the two adults alone.

Mark walked over to the bed and pulled a chair beside her bed. He slowly grabbed her right hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top. It was from that moment on that he vowed that he would never treat her like that and would always be there for her. As the night loomed on Mark tried to fight as hard as he could to stay awake, but much like the woman beside him eventually surrendered to the calls of sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe they would be better, only time could tell what was in store for Mark and Addison.

Daybreak came and Mark awoke is a state of panic. He stared at the sleeping body before him and watched her breathe. The chart was on the table so Mark looked through it to see if her condition had worsened, much to his relief everything seemed to be normal and she was due to wake up soon.

She began to stir and her delicate eyelids fluttered open. The white walls and smell let Addison know exactly where she was, she was in hospital. Her mind immediately snapped to the baby, oh god was the baby ok she thought. If she had lost the baby she didn't know how she was going to survive, this baby was all that she had left. Addison's eyes then caught sight of a tired but concerned Mark Sloan and that's when she remembered what happened last night after dinner. She was so regretful of what happened last night and she could sense that Mark was too, but she was still a little apprehensive to his presence.

"Addie, sweetie. Last night after you came home I followed you and there was a lot of screaming and banging and things got broken. You were in the kitchen and you blacked out and hit your head on the counter and smashed some glasses. The doctor said that you were dehydrated and under immense stress and the baby was is distress, so your body couldn't handle it and completely shut down. I saw you fall and I may or may not have smashed your back window to get to you. When I got there, you were completely surrounded by a pool of blood and Sam and Naomi heard and rushed over and took you to Saint Ambrose. They took you into surgery and repaired the source of bleeding, the baby is ok but they need you to take it easy." It was then that Mark Sloan broke down into tears. "I am so sorry Addie, I god. If anything had happened to you or the baby I don't know how I could live with myself. Please, please forgive me if you need me to leave I will, but know that I will always be here for you and if you want to give things a go, I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you again or to jeopardize this relationship because whether you like it or not we are a family." He then went to kiss her but she flinched. Mark was hurt by this move but knew that she had every right to be like that.

"Mark, I... I want you to know that I'm sorry to I should have told you that I was pregnant but you had finally found happiness and you and I both know that something like that is incredibly hard to find and when you do find it, you don't mess with it." Addison paused for a moment trying to take in the situation.

"Addison, since the moment that I first met you I had fallen in love with you. When you were with Derek I waited patiently in the background and was happy for you. When Derek broke you I picked up the pieces and those moments that I got to spend with you, telling you that everything was going to be ok were some of the best moments of my life because I finally got to be with you. You think that I was happy when I was with Lexie and yeah I tried to convince myself that I was happy with Lexie but truth be told all I wanted to do was move on from you but I couldn't. I saw how happy you were in Los Angeles and thought that if you could move on after all of this that it was time fore someone like me to move on, but in the back of my mind if there was even the slightest hint of you coming back I would have given up the world."

Addison began to tear up, after all of these years her best friend had finally grown from the manwhore she had known in to the man that she had always dreamt of. She could be happy for the first time in god knows how long. Somehow in god's twisted scheme of things Addison was given everything that she wanted a man who loved her no matter what and a baby to bring the two of them together. She was finally loved and had people that she could give her love to.

She smiled at him and gestured her hand towards him. Mark took this as his cue to hold her hand but knew that it was now or never and if he wanted her to know just exactly how much her loved her he was to do it now. As he held her hand she scooted over and he climbed into bed with her. He held her is if there was no tomorrow and she rested her head on his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, Mark Sloan for the first time felt is child move and felt as though his world was now complete.

3 Months later

A content Addison was sitting on her couch whilst a smiling Mark Sloan bought her some ice cream. The two of them sat on the couch arm in arm laughing about work and all of the ridiculous baby names that people had suggested for them. Addison was now 8 months pregnant and boy did Mark Sloan know about it, but being the new man that he was Mark willingly obliged to all of Addison's requests and cravings and treated her like the queen that he saw her as. Mark then headed into the kitchen and washed the dishes whilst Addison slowly made her way upstairs to the bedroom. When Mark had finished downstairs he walked into a very pregnant Addison Montgomery staring at her bare stomach in the mirror. The man had the largest grin on his face looking at his beautiful wife carrying their child and the radiant glow that was emitted around her.

Addison felt large and very cow-like in the mirror and wondered if her body would ever return to her former glorious figure. She also thought about the gleaming smile that Mark Sloan had plastered on his face and wondered how he still found her to be somewhat attractive. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her prominent bump and gently whispered into her ear.

"You are the most incredible woman in the world and I'm so lucky to be holding you in my arms right now." His smooth and husky voice echoed in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

The redhead then turned and locked lips with the gorgeous doctor, engaging in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed all around her body and hers returning the favor. He knew about all of her special places and she knew his, they were completely and utterly perfect for each other. The two of them climbed into bed and had a night of passionate earth shattering sex, or at least as much as one could have when they are 8 months pregnant.

Weeks had passed and Mark was doing the rounds at the practice ever since he had joined the practice had significantly increased its cliental and being a plastic surgeon in Los Angeles was a match made in heaven. Mark enjoyed working at the practice because he got to see Addison all of the time and make sure she was ok, but also get to work with such a bunch of talented and gifted doctors in such a welcoming setting.

"Are you ready honey?" Addison asked as she stepped into Mark's office. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead as they walked out of the office and into the exam room with their fingers intwined.

Today was Addison's final checkup to make sure that everything was in order. They both wanted to keep the baby's sex a surprise so that meant that Addison had to look away from the screen at all times. It was ok though because the sheer excitement of soon being a mother was enough to keep her at peace during the ultrasound.

Mark Sloan looked up at the screen whilst holding Addison's hand and finally heard his baby's heartbeat. He couldn't help but tear up at the sound of his child, their child's heart beating. It was as if everything was falling into place and the two of them under the most incidental circumstances defied the impossible and created this tiny life that was soon going to join them. He then kissed Addison so hard on the lips to express the complete and utter joy that was filling his heart in that moment.

"Alright you two cut it out, seriously this is a workplace not the bedroom. Then again that didn't stop you last time did it? I'll give you both a minute." Naomi then wiped the gell off of Addison's stomach and packed up the machines everything was in the all clear for the two lovebirds so she then left them to talk in the room.

"We're having a baby Mark!" Addison said with her voice being full of glee. "I mean I've never felt like this before, being happy, excited and I... I love you Mark, thank you."

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, you have the longest name I've ever heard in my life and I want you to make it longer. I've never really had a family apart from you and Derek and you know me better than anyone else in the world. I've always been able to connect with you and tell you all of my deepest and darkest secrets. I've always been alone in this world and I now I've finally feel that I'm not alone anymore because I have you and this baby and together we can finally be a family. So I guess that what I'm trying to say is that Addie my sweet, beautiful Addie will you do me the pleasure of being my wife and making my family whole?

"Mark, I... I.. Yes, Yes. I will be your wife!" Addison was so overjoyed she couldn't stop crying and so she kissed the man she loved as he placed the diamond ring on her finger. Addison Montgomery was finally happy and believed that miracles could exist and that they were sometimes right in front of your face.

As the two of them left the exam suite Addison felt a sudden gush of water run down her legs and cringed in pain as she grabbed her stomach.

Mark was all that the redhead could say as she welped in pain. Was the baby on its way? No it wasn't due for another 3 weeks, the baby wasn't ready something must have been wrong.

Mark Sloan grabbed his fiancée and asked her if she was ok. The next thing he saw was his lover hit the ground as she went out cold. He screamed out for help and Naomi called 911, Saint Ambrose was ready for the incoming trauma.

The gurney burst through the doors of the emergency department Addison regained consciousness. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, they were just at the practice, he had just proposed why was this happening.

"Mark, mark?" Addison said faintly over the top of her oxygen mask. "Mark, you tell them to save the baby ok, if it comes down to it save the baby."

"No Addie you'll both be fine ok? Don't you dare leave me. I can't do this by myself Addison, Addie please don't quit on me now! I love you so much!" Mark said through the sobs that were coming out of his body.

The gurney continued into the surgical ward where Mark didn't have privileges. So he had to sit there and wait, like so many of his patients. It was weird being in their shoes and not knowing what was going on. He tried to remain optimistic but this was serious and Mark couldn't handle serious. There was the large possibility that today Mark Sloan could lose his entire family.

"Mark, Mark?" a voice whispered to the sleeping man.

"Oh god where's Addison and how's the baby?" Mark replied as his body switched into panic mode.

"Sir, they're just finishing up with your wife in the theatre now and making sure that she was coming out of anesthetic. You're daughter is in the NICU if you'd like to see her the nurse replied.

Mark before he realized was standing in the NICU looking at his daughter. She was the image of perfection with 10 fingers and 10 toes and looked exactly like her mother. He sat in the rocking chair and the nurse handed him the tiny infant.

"Do you have a name for her?" then nurse questioned. "She can't exactly go around as Baby Montgomery-Sloan for the rest of her life now can she?"

"I guess not, her mother and I never really thought about names we always just wanted to keep it was a surprise. I can't name her by myself can I? Her mother would kill me if I named her the wrong name."

"I'm sure that her mother would love her no matter what and judging by the rumor mill here it's safe to say that you two are pretty in sync so whatever name you choose will be perfect."

Mark sat in the chair for a little longer holding his daughter, she was now his world and anything and everything would be done for her to make sure that she had the best that life had to offer she was going to live the loving life that neither of them had and she was going to know what it truly felt to be loved.

Mark walked into Addison's room with a huge bunch of flowers and balloons and a teddy bear, then placed them on her bedside table. He planted a short but sweet kiss on her forehead and she began to come out of anesthesia.

"Hmmmm, what's going on? Where's my baby Mark? Where's the baby?" Addison panicked as she couldn't feel her baby inside of her anymore.

"Addie, it's alright sweetie. You went into premature labour and they had to do an emergency c-section. It's alright darling, do you want to you want to meet our daughter?"

"Our daughter? You mean we have a little girl?" Addison said as the tears rolled down her face.

"You did it sweetie come on let me be your chauffeur and I'll take you to the NICU to meet her. I hope you don't mind but I may or may not have named her already."

"Mark you did what?" Addison hastily replied please tell me that it isn't something horrible like Markina or something like that."

"No Addie, I wouldn't do that to her. Come on to the NICU we go."

As the wheelchair turned the corner into the the NICU Addison immediately spotted her daughter. She was everything that Mark had said she was, complete perfection. Addison carefully stepped out of the wheelchair and sat in the rocking chair beside the incubator. Mark carefully placed the newborn into her mother's arms and right there was everything that he had dreamed about.

"Addison I want you to meet our daughter, Grace Emilia Montgomery Sloan. I know that you probably hate it so, we can always change it tomorrow."

"Mark it's perfect, our daughter is perfect and you are perfect."


End file.
